


Transformers : Robots in Disguise (The Battle Couple)

by Tigerdovefan34



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Airachnid/Barricade, F/M, Light Sideswipe/Strongarm if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerdovefan34/pseuds/Tigerdovefan34
Summary: Arcee, Bumblebee's Sparkmate and Veteran of the Great War, joins the group from the beginning.





	1. Pilot, Part 1

"Welcome to the Cybertron History Museum. Do you need a map?"

"No, thank you." Arcee blinked upon hearing that voice. She swore it was the voice of her sparkmate, Bumblebee, but that couldn't be. He was still on duty... wasn't he? She turned to see a flash of yellow disappear around the corner, which confused her somewhat. Why was he here and not patrolling the streets like he should? She took a step forward only to be cut off by two other Cybertronians running in front of her.

"Sorry, M'am!" Yelled one of them, the bulky femme who Arcee had met several times. If she recalled correctly, that was Bumblebee's underling Cadet Strongarm and connected to her was that delinquent Sideswipe. Why were they all here. Curious, she walked forward, following Strongarm and likely Bumblebee to where they were at. As she rounded the corner, she heard the trio talking.

"Optimus Prime wants to send us to Earth?" Came the excited voice of Strongarm. Arcee raised an optic ridge in confusion. What? "I am so, so in!"

"No, you're out! It's a mission for me." Bumblebee froze, thinking of what to say next. "Alone."

'Oh Pit No!' Arcee cursed mentally. If Bumblebee thought he was leaving Cybertron, leaving her, without saying goodbye, he would be in a world of hurt. She cleared her throat, causing the trio to look at her, all with varying levels of shock. "What's this about you leaving for earth, love?" She asked cooly. Bumblebee froze, realizing the amount of trouble he was in due to his Sparkmate's possessiveness over him. He chuckled nervously before speaking.

"H-honey, let me explain."

"Oh, you don't have to explain anything, Hun. I perfectly understand." She seemed calm, too calm, but Bumblebee didn't notice this fact, sighing in relief.

"Oh good, for a second, I thought-."

"That you were going to leave me behind without a fragging word!" She interrupted him before slapping him, hard. He groaned in pain at the feeling as Arcee began to hit him again and again, saying a word with every hit. "How dare you think about that, you fragging idiot?! You thought I wouldn't find out?!" Bumblebee gasped in pain at his Spark's vicious onslaught. The war may have ended and Arachnid may have vanished but Arcee was still a bitch if you tried to get past her.

"Uh, is this normal for them or should there be a call for domestic abuse?" Sideswipe questioned awkwardly. This sort of thing just didn't happen all that often around him. Strongarm shrugged, unsure of what to think of this situation herself.

"And another thing-!" Arcee was about to scream at him some more until she heard some footsteps. They all froze, wondering what was going on. Bumblebee looked over the corner to see what it was.

"Guards." Was his only word. He looked at Arcee and sighed. "Honey, listen, I'll explain later, but just let me distract them while you disable the stasis fields around the space bridge."

"Tampering with museum property? Sir, you know that violates protocol section-" Arcee held out a servo, stopping Strongarm from continuing.

"Be quiet and just do what he says, ok, kid?" Strongarm nodded and Arcee turned her attention once more to Bumblebee. "You better explain everything after this." She stabbed a finger to his chassis.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Good." She then gave him a small peck on the lips. "That's for good luck. Now go!" She pushed him to deal with the guards as she, Strongarm, and Sideswipe worked on the space bridge. They were nearly finished when she heard a rather hilarious report.

"Intruder doing a bad impersonation of Bumblebee! Send backup!"

"Bad impersonation?!" She lightly chuckled at her Sparkmate's misfortune. However, she stopped when she started to hear gunfire. She looked to her side to see Bumblebee taking cover behind some steel. Groaning, she looked at Strongarm.

"Think you can handle this while I help out idiot over there?" The cadet nodded and so, Arcee got out her energy blasters, setting them to stun, and ran to help her helpless lover. As she got closer, she heard him speaking to a bust of Optimus Prime's head about a chat happening right now. 'What in the pit is that moron talking about?!' the bust of Optimus was destroyed the second her thought was finished, causing her to grit her teeth in anger. 'Fraggers!' She internally growled.

"Careful, mine's set on stun!" Bumblebee yelled as he blasted one of the guards, rendering him unconscious. She took aim while running and scored a direct hit on the other one, knocking him out. Bumblebee looked at the guard in horror, unsure of what happened.

"Don't worry, 'Bee! Mine is on stun too!" She yelled out, causing him to calm down. It was at that moment that Sideswipe disabled the stasis lock, opening up the space bridge to Earth for the first time in years.

"Lieutenant Bumblebee, Commander Arcee, we did it!" Called out Strongarm, though Sideswipe looked pissed.

"No, I did it." He then brought his and Strongarm's shared cuffs into view. "And with a giant paperweight strapped to my arm." Bumblebee walked over and nodded at them.

"Thanks you guys." He then looked at the control panel. "Now stand back." He pressed a few buttons, bringing up some coordinates for him to arrive at before walking in front of the portal. "Strongarm, tell the guards you tried to stop me. Sideswipe, find another hobby, ok?" He then looked at Arcee, who had the stare of a demon locked on him right now. "And Arcee, I-" a slap cut him off.

"Bastard!" Shrieked the veteran femme. "How dare you think you can just leave me behind?! Remember the vow we made on the night we became one spark?" Bumblebee looked down, venting softly.

"Together, two Sparks become one."

"Together, the Sparks connect into one form."

"Together, the Sparks will always be there for each other." They finished together. Bumblebee inhaled deeply before looking at his Sparkmate.

"Ok...ok. You can come, 'Cee." Arcee smirked at her victory and walked into the swirling vortex. The lieutenant turned to the others. "This doesn't mean you can come with though!" It was at that moment that several guards appeared and almost immediately, Sideswipe raised his hands in surrender. With nowhere else to go, Arcee looked to Bee and ran forward, through the vortex and to their destination. Within a few seconds, they exited on the planet Earth, a place they hadn't seen in years. From the look, it was in the northeastern United States, due to the forest being a far cry from the desert of Jasper, Nevada. In the distance, they could see a large river cutting through the luscious green landscape. It was simply breathtaking. Arcee looked at Bumblebee, who was just as awestruck as her, and smirked. Maybe they could have some fun in order to celebrate their return. Just as she was walking behind him to tap him on the door wing, she heard the tell tale sound of the space bridge sending out two others.

"Earth!" Arcee rolled her eyes. Leave it to Strongarm to disobey a direct order. Her mate had just about the same reaction.

"What are you doing?!" It was then they both noticed Sideswipe, still cuffed to Strongarm. "What's he doing here?!" Strongarm looked at him, as if she actually forgot he was there, before shrugging.

"Oh, the punk. Forgot all about him." It took all the might in Arcee's processors to not facepalm right then and now. This fragging rookie!

"Look, I can't be responsible for you both while I'm-" he paused and shook his head. "Strongarm, go back through!" He barked. "The space bridge is going to close any-"

"Sir, ride-along regs. I'm with you." Arcee had enough at that point.

"Forget about you Primus damned regulations and go back through." She was very agitated right now. A possible moment of alone time with her mate, ruined, all because of this by the books idiot. 'Weren't you like that not too long ago?' One side of her processor whispered. 'Shut the scrap up!" The other side barked back. Bumblebee held out a servo, protecting Strongarm from his mate's wrath, before giving an order.

"Uncuff Sideswipe." The punk in question was quite happy hearing that.

"Yeah, uncuff Sideswipe!" Strongarm refused to do as told however.

"I know a violated protocol and I will fill out all the paperwork when-" she was cut off as Bumblebee blasted the stasis cuffs with his pistol.

"Move Sideswipe!" The senior officer yelled while the punk rubbed his likely sore wrist while smirking.

"Back to hassle planet Cybertron?" He gave a small laugh. "Forget that!" He then ran past all of them. "And forget you three!"

Arcee turned to Strongarm to order her go back through the portal only for it to close on them. "Scrap!" She cursed.

"And we're stuck on Earth with two teenagers." Came the stressed sentence of the yellow Autobot. Arcee smirked flirtatiously. Maybe she could still have some fun with her mate.

"Remind you of anything, Bee?" She whispered coyly while softly messaging his door wings. Bumblebee flushed blue at Arcee's suggestion, knowing full well what she meant.

"A-arcee! We weren't teenagers on Cybertron and on Earth. We were-"

"Young. Not as young as Strongarm and Sideswipe, maybe, but still young." Bumblebee sighed.

"I guess you're right, dear."

"Am I ever wrong?"

"Well there was that one time when-"

"Zip it." Bumblebee laughed before turning to where Sideswipe ran and sighed.

"Let's go after him." Strongarm had the happiest smile ever as they followed the delinquent.

"I can't believe I'm really here, Sir!" The couple rolled their eyes.

"Neither can we." Bumblebee groaned out. Just like that, the chase was on. The planet was still as beautiful as ever with the sun shining and the forest giving the luscious color they were used to seeing. At least, her and Bumblebee were used to seeing. With Strongarm being a third wheel who wouldn't speak unless spoken to as Arcee made sure about, she decided to speak.

"Bumblebee," she began, her voice cautious.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that you said you would explain everything when we got here?" Her Question came. "Well, we're here, on Earth." 'Even if we're not alone like I'd prefer.'

"Scrap!" He froze and gave a rather large groan before turning around to face his other half, who was staring at him expectantly while tapping a pede impatiently. The mech cringed under the femme's harsh gaze, even though it was basically the reaction when someone was caught. "Arcee, can we talk later? When we're alone?" He asked, pointing a thumb at Strongarm, who looked slightly offended at being called out. Arcee simply rolled her eyes at her mech before opening her mouth to speak until she, and the other two boys, froze. There was an audio signal, somewhere, even if faint. Bumblebee had a smile of relief on his face as he ran towards the signal. "Thanks! Great talk, babe!" Arcee gave a soft growl before following him, muttering to herself,

"When I catch him, I'm going to chain him to a tree and beat an explanation out of him." It didn't take long for them to find the source of the signal. A tiny orange bot, also known as a mini-con, was working on something and had an irritated tone.

"Mayday. For the 342nd time, mayday." He spoke agitatedly and Arcee raised an optic ridge. He had issued a mayday call 342 times? Geez, didn't this bot have a life? "This is Fixit, caretaker Mini-con for the cybertron max-security prison ship Alchemor, still on doo-doo." Arcee stifled a laugh at that. While Strongarm didn't notice, Bumblebee did and shook his head disappointedly. He opened a private comm channel to speak to her directly.

"Really, Arcee?"

"What? Unexpected comedy is some of the best in existence."

Bumblebee gave an irritated sigh. "What are you? 56? Grow up."

"Maybe I should say the same to my mech, who has a habit of watching westerns that are incredibly boring." Bumblebee's gasp made her smirk. Oh yes, she went there.

"You take that back!"

"No." As the two were privately talking, Strongarm approached the mini-con and initiated dialogue.

"Doo-doo?"

"Duty, m'am." Fixit shook his head before hitting himself with a wrench. "Oh, it's so good to see Cybertronian grills after all these years." He looked to both sides. "Where's your squadron?"

"You're looking at it." Arcee's tone was half-joking, half-serious and Bumblebee had no choice but to stifle his own laugh at his mate's hilarious tone, causing her to smile. She loved it when he laughed. Even if she acted like a total bitch to him sometimes, it was only because she loved him deeply and preferred not to let him go out of her sight for long. She continued speaking. " We didn't even know you were here, so…"

"I'm Lieutenant Bumblebee, this is Commander Arcee and Cadet Strongarm." The mini-con bowed at Bumblebee's statement.

"I'm Fixit, sir. And this is-uh, was the prison ship Alchemor, bearing Cybertron's most wanted Deceptions." He said, pointing to several empty stasis pods, all of which likely having held Decepticons very recently. Arcee gave a whistle.

"Looks like we'll have to hunt some Deceptions, eh, 'Bee?" The mech smirked at her softly.

"Just like old times, babe." The mini-con cleared his throat, getting their attention, before continuing.

"As I was saying," he began, "I've reconned the crash site and we're missing most of our stasis cells." His tone then went into soft nervousness. "Several have ruptured, their inmates presumably at large." Arcee shook her head before looking at Bumblebee, a soft smile on her faceplate.

"Think you're up for a challenge, Lieutenant." Her tone dropped with lust as she pulled rank rather flirtatiously. Bumblebee smirked and shot right back at her.

"Sure...if you can keep up, Commander." She couldn't stop herself. Her engine purred upon hearing that. She froze upon realizing what she had done as Bumblebee laughed and the other two bots looked at her in confusion.

"Erm, Should we leave you two alone?" Asked Strongarm. Arcee gave a soft growl before jabbing a finger at Bumblebee's spark, looking at him with an accusatory glare.

"This isn't over, Mech." Bumblebee continued to smirk at her and how she wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his pathetically handsome face. "Not by a Longshot."

"Sure, it isn't, babe." He gave a small laugh at Arcee's flustered features before looking at Fixit once more for him to continue. Strongarm spoke instead.

"How many is several?"

"Oh, a couple hundred." Well scrap! Just when she thought they be home by what the humans called Christmas. The mini-con went over to the only undamaged pod. "In fact, this is the only pod still intactition." Arcee raised an optic ridge. "Intachometer." What? The mini-con hit himself. "Intact." It was at that moment that the con inside decided to wake up, causing everyone to get into battle stance. "And it's cryo-stasis mechanism may be a wee bit damaged too." Fixit added, fleeing over to the bots.

"I take left, you take right?" Arcee looked to Bumblebee, who nodded. Strongarm eagerly asked

"What about me?" Arcee gave a soft sigh before looking at her.

"Stay back, kid. We don't want you getting damaged." Strongarm looked down dejectedly but nodded in understanding. As they were about to charge the 'con, they heard a beeping, taking them off guard.

"Fixit?" Asked the lieutenant, unsure of what was happening.

"Right. Tracking system just rebooted, sir." Fixit pressed the light, which brought up a screen for them to view, showing a map of the surrounding area. "I can't lock onto the prisoners' locator chips but I'm definitely getting a Cybertronian life signal. Odds are it's a fooditive." He cringed. "Fugitive." Bumblebee gave a soft groan.

"More likely it's Sideswipe." He looked at Arcee. "Think you can stay here and watch these two for me?" Arcee nodded.

"Of course, 'Bee. Oh, and this is just to make you remember I'm here." She pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss, using her Dominant glossa to claim as his mouth as hers before pulling away, the mech having the dopiest grin on his face as Strongarm and Fixit stared in confusion. "Now go." Bumblebee shook his head and ran in the location of the signal. Arcee turned to see the states from her fellow bots and gave a shrug. "What?"

"I didn't know the Lieutenant's mate was so…." She paused, trying to find her words.

"Mean? Cruel? Such a glitch?" Arcee finished for her but the cadet shook her head.

"I was going to say overprotective." Arcee's mouth turned into an O in understanding. Silence reigned until Fixit spoke up again.

"So what's your favorite color? Mine is red!" Arcee gave a sigh of agitation. Primus give her strength.

"I knew that if I worked hard and followed the rules, I would end up with an assignment on Earth and here I am, on the planet you and the Lieutenant fought the Deceptions on!" Came Strongarm's giddy statement and Arcee had to roll her optics in amusement. She had met Bumblebee's cadet a few times before at parties. Not often, but enough to consider her like a daughter. It was cute how much the bulky femme idolized Arcee. "Sideswipe just caught a break he doesn't deserve." Her tone became angry and accusatory. Arcee decided to correct her.

"Well, this isn't really an assignment, Strongarm. Remember that Bumblebee told you to stay behind and you didn't really listen, did you?" The cadet flushed at Arcee's reminder. "Look, I see you like a daughter, Strongarm. I'll talk to 'Bee when he comes back and convince him to go a bit easier on you. Ok?" Strongarm nodded politely and once more, silence reigned, apart from the usual bird caw. They heard a few honks after several minutes before a groan came from Bumblebee. 

"Wonderful. You've been here less than an hour and you've revealed yourself to a human!" Strongarm shot up and ran in the direction of Bee's voice. It didn't take her long to reach them.

"So that's a human?" Arcee gave a vent of frustration and followed her. As it turned out, Sideswipe had indeed revealed himself to a human, a child at that, being in him while he was in vehicle mode.

"Strongarm, I told you to-!" Bumblebee was cut-off as Sideswipe began driving away as something purple began to appear on the horizon.

"Run!"

'Uh-oh.' came the brief thought from Bee and Cee before they, and Strongarm, turned around to see a gigantic...thing standing right before them. The thing looked narcissistic as it began to speak.

"I know what you're thinking. Is that tall, dark, and handsome really Underbite, devourer of Nuon City?"

"No." Arcee's blunt reply got a stare from Bumblebee in response. Then, the three bits (herself, Bumblebee, and Strongarm) pulled out their blasters, set them to stun, and began firing. The giant shrugged off the blasts before growling in anger.

"No one recognizes me?!" It was at that moment all three agreed that it was a good time to turn around and run for it. Transforming into their vehicle modes, the three quickly caught up to the delinquent.

"Sideswipe, what did you say to him?" Strongarm's question came. The four arrived at the crash site before transforming back into robot mode, with Sideswipe letting out the human first. Fixit came up to them excitedly but just as he was about to speak, Underbite roared in agitation. Very quickly, he jumped across the street clearing and was at the crash site. Fixit quickly ran up to the human and grabbed him, though he refused to budge so Bumblebee gave a small sigh of agitation before dodging to grab em both and push them out of the way just as soon as Underbite landed where they once we're.

"Human!" Bumblebee yelled, running with the child and Fixit in his arms.

"Russell." Came the kid's nervous response. The yellow mech set the two down near a rusty status pod.

"Get behind that stasis cell!" He pointed at the cell. "Fixit stay with him!" He then looked at Strongarm. "Strongarm, protect them!" The cadet looked ready to protest so Bumblebee interrupted her. "Me and Arcee can handle that con! You can't. Now go!" Strongarm looked conflicted for a second before nodding and running over to the cell.

"Definitely like old times." Arcee stated, bringing out her wrist blades as Bee caught up to her.

"Agreed." And with a nod, the two charged. Arcee used her small size to her advantage, running quickly before jumping high in the air before falling down, yelling a warrior maiden's battle cry as her blades collided with Underbite, causing him to roar at the feeling of metal scraping metal. With him distracted, Bumblebee pulled his wrist blasters out of subspace and began firing at Underbite quickly. Together, the two were like lightning, taking turns on giving Underbite little hits before running away and it didn't take long to see it was having an effect on him as the Decepticon slowly began to feel the pain of exhaustion take over.

"Awesome!" The human was awestruck and apparently, so was Strongarm.

"I've heard about them fighting together from the stories but I didn't know they were so great as a team." However they were ignored as the resident Autobot battle couple continued to battle the giant with Arcee quickly transforming into her bike form before driving off a rock, burning rubber in Underbite's face before driving away just in time to avoid an uppercut that Bumblebee delivered, causing the monster to stagger back.

"I hear fighting! Who's fighting? I wanna fight!" Came an unknown fight. Arcee transformed back into her robot mode to see...scrap! The con on the remaining stasis pod was breaking free. Fixit was quickly on it, shocking the head of the Decepticon rather brutally.

"Back in your cell. Back!" Barked the mini-con, shocking the imprisoned Decepticon with a rod. With the two distracted, Underbite saw an opening and smacked the two bots away. Turning around, he grabbed the rusty cell behind him and tossed it, colliding it with the cell that still had its con inside. Looking to his left, he sighed.

"Ah, my old stasis pod." He then leaned down for a quick bite to eat. "Should give me a little boost." Taking a chomp, he growled in satisfaction as his body glowed purple. "Feel the burn!"

"Hey." Underbite looked to see the con still in his cell talking to him. "Aren't you Underbite? The con who ate that city?" That activated Underbite's pride.

"Finally! What gave me away?" He flexed. "The muscles?" The other con grinned cruelly.

"The smell." That caused Underbite to go ballistic as he grabbed the cell and smacked it against the remains of the Alchemor several times, causing the con inside it to fly out, before he tossed it to the ground. Angrily, he approached, unaware that he had ejected the cell's inhabitant.

"How's that smell, you little-?" It was then noticed that the con inside was missing. "Huh? Where'd he go?" It was then he noticed a large shining city in the distance, causing to growl contently and chuckle darkly. "Heading for hugeness…" and then he began running for the city before transforming into a vehicle and driving away.

Meanwhile, Arcee and Bumblebee groaned loudly, clutching their spark Chambers. Being sparkmates was the ultimate sign of love and trust but the downside was that any pain your partner felt would be felt be you as well and that was what the two were dealing with as Strongarm ran up to them.

"Lieutenant, Commander, I've never seen anything like that before! You two were so great out there!" Came her awestruck gushing. Bumblebee gave a soft chuckle before accepting the hand the cadet offered to pick him up before doing the same with Arcee, who was somewhat dizzy due to the impact causing more damage to her because of her small frame.

"Thanks, Strongarm. You just learn that stuff once you've been on Optimus' Team long enough." The yellow mech gave a soft sigh, remembering his and Arcee"s father figure and what happened to him. "Oh yeah…" he said sadly before tossing Arcee's arm around his neck and setting her down gently. "First things first, we need to stop that con!" He looked at the orange mini-con. "Fixit, was that one of your escaped prisoners?" The mini-con went over to a panel. "Fixit?"

"Yes, sir" he responded before tapping a few keys on the panel, activating the screen from earlier, which showed the Autobot insignia before showing a database of all the Deceptions in captivity on the ship. It quickly arrived at Underbite. "A Chompazoid named Underbite." He then listed a detail that frightened everyone. "The more metal a Chompazoid consumes, the more powerful it becomes."

"So it's not good that he's heading for a metal graveyard then." Came Sideswipes's non chalant reply.

"Scrap." It was the Lieutenant and Commander who cursed loudly at the news. This mission had gone from a threat level of 2 (barely a threat) to a 9 (almost as threatening as Megatron or Unicron) really quickly.

"If Underbite gets all that into his jaws,-" Arcee finished for Strongarm.

"Then goodbye, Autobots."

"Wait, do you mean the scrap yard?" The kid asked and then yelled something that chilled everyone's insides. "My dad's in there!" No. No way. They weren't going to let another con make an orphan. Arcee looked at Bee and he nodded at her. They both knew that Underbite needed to be stopped, no matter the cost.


	2. Pilot, Part 2

"Oh mercy, his dad's in there!" Fixit froze in confusion before he looked at the two eldest Cybertronians in confusion. "What's a dad?"

"Uh…" Arcee didn't exactly know how to describe it. After all, she only knew what mother's were. The Cybertronian concept of parents had, in fact, been lost for centuries due to the damn war causing so many younglings and sparklings to be orphaned. Thankfully, Bumblebee knew what a father was and Arcee was quick to thank Primus for him being on Earth do quite some time before the rest of Team Prime arrived. From what the Humans called the 1970s, in fact.

"It's an older member of this planet's dominant species that shares genetic material with a younger member," he froze in thought before continuing, "and assists in the rearing and education of that member." Silence and everyone blinked in confusion, due to the concept making not much sense for them.

"Oh." Fixit said, quite obviously pretending to know what Bee was talking about. He then looked at Russell. "Why didn't you just say that?" The kid looked at him awkwardly before running forward.

"Dad!" He shouted desperately, only to be stopping when Arcee held out a servo, who shook her head no.

"Sorry kid, but you can't go." She briefly remembered how Jack sometimes acted when he was told he wasn't allowed to go on a mission. Speaking of Jack, she wondered how he was, since she hadn't seen him in a long while. Bumblebee nodded.

"Agreed. You aren't going anywhere until that Chompazoid is locked back into Stasis. It's too risky to allow otherwise." He looked at Strongarm, who looked at him hopefully only to become downtrodden when Bee shook his head at them as well. "Sorry, but I just can't risk you getting hurt too. You need to stay behind and protect Russell and and Fixit from any other Decepticons who happens to be lurking around. Me and Arcee have handled far worse in the past. We got this." He looked at his Sparkmate, who smirked approvingly. "You down for this?" He asked patiently. Arcee decided to play a small flirtatious and sassy game with her mech, just for yucks.

"I don't know…" she trailed off, wiping a finger on his chassis, which caused him to slightly shudder. "A small helpless femme like myself might get severely damaged by something as big and dangerous as that Chompazoid." She winked and Bumblebee gave a soft shudder before attempting to compose himself.

"Oh please," he began, his spark still slightly trembling at Arcee's delicate touch. "I've seen you in action." He bit back and she gave a soft chuckle as he continued. "Nothing is too dangerous for you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Arcee was about to retort when Sideswipe spoke up in a nervous tone. "Nothing may be too dangerous for you two," he began, "but you want to know what might for us?" The two raised optic ridges, awaiting his statement. "Him." The punk pointed to the side and instantly, the two veterans got into battle stances as the Decepticon that was trapped in the pod earlier walked on top of the wreckage. Arcee got her wrist blades at the ready and Bumblebee pointed his wrist cannons at him, ready for a fight.

As the con reached the top, he began to slowly transform, turning into, from Arcee recalled, a Dinosaur. A tyrannosaurus Rex, to be specific. As he finished his transformation, he let out a mighty roar, causing Russell and Fixit to cower in fear while Strongarm looked at the beast undeterred and Sideswipe searched for the closest exit. Immediately, Bumblebee gave off a few with his wrist cannons and barked out a simple order. "Stand down!" The Decepticon slowly padded down from the ship, looking at the six beings with what seemed to be contempt. Arcee changed one of her servos into her mounted energy canon and charged it and bumblebee charged up his own cannons.

“Don’t make us blast you, Decepticon!” She warned as Bumblebee transported one of his cannons into subspace and held out a servo, signalling her to hold fire, though both remained at the ready. He then looked at the Decepticon straight in the eye.

“They’re civilians. No Threat.” He nodded to Fixit, Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Russell before he and Arcee began to circle the Con. Strongarm looked like she was about to object but a harsh glare from Arcee shut her up. “However, if you do threaten them, me and my sparkmate here-”

“Hello.”

“-will have no choice but to open fire.”

“Trust me. I am really holding back, Decepticreep.” Arcee sneered, her face taking on a vicious grin as her weapon started to smoke. The Decepticon didn’t look the least bit intimidated and Sideswipe decided to speak up.

“I don’t think that’s working, you guys.” Arcee, Bumblebee, and Strongarm glared harshly at him until they heard...sniffing. Turning back, they saw the Decepticon was sniffing them for some odd reason. Strange, they all thought. Slowly, both Arcee and Bumblebee slightly lowered their weapons but kept their guard up. Knowing a con, he could’ve been planning anything. It was a t that moment, the Decepticon looked up and ran right into the forest, leaving behind a very confused group of Decepticons and Autobots as several trees fell in his wake.

“Ok…” Arcee was the first to speak after several seconds, her tone matching the confusion on her and everyone else’s face. “I did not expect that reaction.” She looked at her mate in curiosity. “Any idea what just happened?” He softly shook his head.

“No...that, uh...that’s never happened before...at least, during the war when I was around.” He lifted an optic ridge at her. “Did that ever happen to you?”

“Well, most of the time, I was too busy blasting them to pieces to even notice them.” She replied nonchalantly, shrugging.

“Hmm.” Her mate hummed. “That Decepticon and Underbite could draw all kinds of attention and cause real havoc.” He looked to Arcee. “Honey, do you-”

“Do you even need to ask?” Was the femme’s response before transforming into her vehicle mode and slowly drove off. It was a few moments until she realized that Bee hadn’t followed her back, which agitated her. Primus, that Mech sometimes! She turned around after a growl of irritation and honked her horn twice, ordering him to hurry the scrap up.

“Strongarm, Sideswipe, Stay here. I need you two to protect Fixit and Russell in case, one of those two, both of them, or another con comes.” Strongarm opened her mouth to object only for Arcee to honk loudly, cutting her off.

“That’s an order, Strongarm. This time, respect a command from your superiors.” The Femme looked slightly offended that the bot she deemed an icon was ordering her to stay back but softly nodded after a second thought.

“I’m sorry, Strongarm, but you’re too inexperienced to deal with ‘cons. Me and Arcee are very much acquainted with them considering, well, we fought a war against them for centuries.” Bumblebee put a servo on her shoulder and Arcee internally smiled. She would still talk to him about being lighter on Strongarm later, due to her considering the police bot was like her non-biological (is that what humans call it) daughter, but she enjoyed the moment of stillness between the two. It was with his statement that Bumblebee transformed and the couple drove after the Decepticons. They were quickly making up for lost time and Arcee had a feeling that within a few seconds, they would catch up, considering they were going at least 50 MPH in a forest (something Jack had called dangerous when they were partners, though Arcee never understood why), so she decided to strike up a conversation with her mate.

“So, Bee…” The groan he gave was unnecessary. Slightly agitated, she roughly bumped him on the side. “Fragger! I just want to talk, considering all we’ve been doing since we got here was fight escaped convicts and watch over what I somewhat consider our sparklings!” SHe barked. A few moments passed before Bee gave a sigh.

“Sorry, ‘Cee, I just…” It was at that second that he realized what Arcee had said about Strongarm and Sideswipe. “Wait, what did you just say?”

“You heard me.” Arcee responded simply.

“But why...I mean, why do you consider them our-”

“Because we’ve practically raised both of them, Strongarm idolizes you, we’ve helped Sideswipe more times than I can remember, and we’ve basically acted like their caretakers for the last few years or so.” Came the rapidfire response. “Speaking of Strongarm, how long do you think it’ll take before she disobeys your order again and follows us?”

“I’ve been trying to get her out of that habit.” A pause before Arcee felt a playfulness in the air. “Buuuut I give it 10 seconds.” The two shared a small chuckle at Bee’s little joke. The femmebot was just too predictable for her own good. They continued to laugh a little harder, as if they hadn’t laughed in a long time, because indeed they hadn’t. In Cybertron, they rarely ever had time to do much of anything at all. First, there was the rebuilding and then when that was finished, they then had to do their jobs with Bumblebee becoming a street cop while Arcee became the commander of a private mercenary group. Every night when they got home, both were too exhausted to do much of anything. However, when they both got days off on the same day, they celebrated by binging movies (both Earth and Cybertronian films), Shopping (A guilty pleasure of Arcee’s), Gaming (A guilty Pleasure of Bumblebee’s) and, if they were up to it, interfacing and spark bonding for the entire day.

The passion in those intense moments of pleasure and love reminded them a lot of their earlier days, of how passionate their relationship was on Earth and before giving Cybertron a new leash on life. How they loved those intense moments of passion, however few, because it gave them a reminder that, despite all their troubles, they still loved each other dearly. In fact, that was why Arcee had been at the museum when Bee arrived, looking at the tribute to the Warrior Bumblebee, the slayer of Warlords (she had chuckled slightly at the nicknamed, as Bee almost always demanded they remove it, saying “But he isn’t dead!”) to remember the Mech she had grown to love so much only to find herself in this situation. So that was why they were laughing. Laughing so hard at such a little and insignificant joke that one would think them mad if they were seen in public. Because they hadn’t had much time to laugh, and laugh together at that. Thus, they cherished the laughing. They enjoyed it. It wasn’t for a few minutes until they finally quieted down, their laughter drained for the time being, though their vision remained somewhat blurry and their frames in minor pain from laughing so hard.

Several seconds of silence passed before Arcee spoke up again, eager to continue their conversation before it was too late. “Bee...I haven’t forgotten that you promised to tell me what happened earlier.” Bee froze, continuing to drive on and even sped up a little. Arcee, not one to be left behind, kept pace with him, driving forward to try and stop him. “It’s time to spill, Bumblebee.” She reminded and Bee attempted to avoid it by driving a little away from her only for the motorcycle to bump into him roughly. “Bumblebee! You will tell me what the slag is going on or Primus so help me, I will chain you to a tree and beat the truth out of you! Why did you want to go here? Why did you say Optimus wants you on Earth?” Silence. “Answer me, Damn it!” A few more seconds of silence passed and for a little bit, Arcee thought she would have to run him off the trail (Something difficult but not impossible given her surprising amount of strength that she had gathered during the war) to get him to spill. However, that was unnecessary, as Bumblebee gave a soft, apologetic sigh before speaking at least.

“I...I’m sorry, Arcee. I know how much you hate stuff being hidden from you.”

“I loathe secrets, Bumblebee. Especially if they’re the reason my mate has to leave Cybertron without telling me.”

“I know, I know. I just-” He gave a sigh. “You’ll probably think I’m insane...or stupid...or weird...or all three, if that’s possible.”

“Bumblebee, I may think you do have a few circuits lose sometimes but I will never, ever think you any of those things. I thought you were pretty insane when you went into Megatron’s mind but you did it anyway and you got the fragging job done, something I could never do.”

“Even if I most likely elongated the war by a few months or years?”

“Bumblebee, Optimus was going to die. I didn’t want that and neither did you. Another thing is, Starscream was too ambitious and power hungry to accept any peace offer we gave him and Soundwave too loyal to Megatron to accept anything but our complete and utter destruction.” Starscream had vanished after the Undead Predacons were defeated and hadn’t been seen since and the kids had said they sent Soundwave to the Shadowzone but still, Arcee kept an optic open for those two, in case they ever returned. “Finally, your reviving of Megatron may have elongated the war a little, but 1. You had no control of yourself in that time, Megatron was in complete and utter dominance of your mind and body then so you had no choice in the matter. 2. Megatron’s revival led to the development of Cybermatter which led to Cybertron’s revival. 3. You redeemed yourself by killing Megatron and sending him to the bottom of the Pacific. And 4. Megatron disbanded the Decepticons and formally ended the war after being freed of Unicron’s control. It all worked out in the end so don’t you dare ever believe you did harm because you never did and never could! That is not the mech I fell in love with! I fell in love with a bot who’d rather see himself destroyed rather than intentionally harm another living being that wasn’t a threat to you or us. I fell in love with a mech who enjoys racing and childish activities because they’re fun to him. I fell in love with a mech who is adorable in every way imaginable, not because of his armor, or because of his optics, but because of how he gushes over every little thing. I fell in love with you because you were yourself Bumblebee. Not a monster, not a crazed bot. A gentle giant who loves everything. Don’t you dare ever think otherwise!” Her rant finished, she noticed Bumblebee was quiet once more and was...he was crying, even if quietly. Her rant had likely gotten to him more than she thought, it seems.

“Thanks, Arcee...I guess I needed to hear that. It means a lot to hear that...especially from you, of all bots.” Arcee decided to joke around with him a little to ease the mode.

“That supposed to mean something, Lieutenant?” The yellow muscle car laughed softly, getting what she meant.

“Oh no, Commander, don’t worry. I don’t mean anything by it.” They both gave soft chuckles as their drive continued, enjoying the end of tension between them.

“‘Bee, listen. I may not understand what goes through your processor all the time. Sometimes, you do seem like a big whack job. But I could never ever call you crazy. Please, never think that again. Ok?”

“Ok...Thanks, ‘Cee.”

“You’re welcome.” Back to the matter at servo. “Now, please tell me what happened.”

“Ok. Well, I was chasing Sideswipe after he was causing a disturbance and-” He stopped and they both listened to hear the sounds of fighting, and they both cursed internally. “Scrap! I was actually about to explain what happened. I’m so sorry, Arcee. I-”

“It’s ok, Bee. I understand. Let’s bag these cons and then we can talk, ok?” She couldn’t see it but she knew Bumblebee smiled at that very moment.

“Ok.” And with that, they were off in the direction of the fighting. They soon approached a large metal fence that had a giant hole carved into it, a telltale sign of Underbite’s presence, and both transformed and getting their weapons ready. “I call dibs on Underbite.” He said joking taking cover on one side of the fence. Arcee laughed softly.

“Then I got big, green, and scaly.” SHe shrugged, taking her position opposite that of Bumblebee’s She gave a giant smirk and looked into his optics. The handsome, beautiful optics that she could swim in if she wanted to, and continued to joke. “Should be a challenge. Thing is, this one will be fun.” Bumblebee gave a laugh before they both quieted down to hear what was happening.

Underbite and the unnamed Decepticon were staring the other down, with the Dinosaur panting heavily as he stared at his opponent. “You’re from the prison ship too.” Underbite’s tone was surprise, indicating he didn’t expect this fight and neither did the two bots watching. After all, they thought the two cons would work together to conquer Earth in the name of Megatron or something. “I’m not gonna eat the whole planet.” He shook his head before raising a servo. “Just the crunchy parts.”

‘Which is basically every city on the planet.’ came the sarcastic thought from both cybertronians, but it seemed the Trex didn’t care about what Underbite was saying. Either that, or he just wasn’t paying attention.

“So why are you bothering me.” The dinosaur shrugged.

“I like to pick on things my own size.” He then pointed at Underbite. “And just because we rode here together, doesn’t make us travel buds.” He stated, getting into a fighting stance before swinging his tail right at Underbite, who flinched slightly but was able to catch it in his massive servo. The devourer of Nuon City looked down to see a piece of metal and-

‘Scrap!’ The two bots watching thought as the Decepticon chomped down, gaining some strength from what he devoured. The monster then chuckled grimly before looking at the Dinosaur with a face eager to destroy him. The Dinosaur moved side to side roughly, attempting to free himself from Underbite’s grasp only for it to be to no avail.

“Even though we aren’t buds,” Began the Decepticon, “have a nice rest of your trip.” And with that, he threw the Dinosaur high into the air. The Dinosaur flew across the sky, screaming as he did so, before hitting the ground with a massive thud that shook the ground. Unbeknownst to the two 'cons and originally, the two bots as well, an adult human male was walking around carrying a... statue of a squirrel? Arcee rolled her optics as she aimed at the Dinosaur, nodding at the Human for Bumblebee.

"Guess we found Russell's-"

"Dad!" They were both interrupted from their plans as Russell ran past them and into the scrap yard, looking to warn his father most likely.

"Scrap!" The Femme and Mech yelled. This was supposed to be a simple mission but no, Humans had to complicate it. They always did! It was then that they heard a third bot approaching. Looking behind them, they saw who it was. "You called it, Bee." Arcee stated disappointedly, looking at Strongarm with frustration.

"I'll get the human clear and then we can take down the fugitives!" The Femme bot yelled, jumping in place as she did so before running off. Bumblebee reached out a servo to stop her.

"Strongarm!" It was then they heard an engine and they watched Sideswipe go right past them. "Scrap." This job had turned into quite the clusterfuck. Seriously, it had. Still, they had a job to do and do it they would. And thus, the chase was on as the couple ran after the human, police bot, and human child.

As this was happening, the fight between Underbite and the unknown Decepticon continued once he got up, panting as he shook himself from his dizziness. Roaring, Underbite attempted to pounce only for the Dinosaur to sidestep him, causing the giant to crash hard into several metal boxes. Groaning, he shook himself, clearly dazed from the impact, as the Dinosaur jumped high into the sky before crashing down on him with a fist clamped tight on Underbite’s maw. “Guess Chompazoids ain’t so tough.” He mocked as he clearly thought he now had the upper hand.

“Or Dinobots ain’t so smart.” and then, Underbite chomped on the Dinobot’s servo, causing him to squeal in pain before he was thrown right into the group. He continued to roll after crashing and everyone scattered, fearing what might happen if they stayed put and stayed close together. Once the Dinobot had stopped rolling, Arcee noticed that Russell was missing though Sideswipe was driving off.

“It’s ok, I saw Sideswipe get him.” Bumblebee said as it was clear he saw the fear on her face. She remembered how they almost lost the kids forever due to the Shadowzone and she didn’t want any other human children to die or go missing. Arcee made a mental reminder to thank Sideswipe as Bumblebee grabbed Strongarm. “I’ll talk to you about your disobedience later, but right now, keep an eye on him.” He pointed at the Dinobot. “Me and Arcee can handle Underbite.” Strongarm nodded and ran over to the downed decepticon. With that out of the way, the two shared a glance, nodded, and looked to where Underbite was, which was a giant pile of squirrel’s carrying...nachos? Seriously, what had they missed in the last 75 earth years?!

The giant Decepticon gave it a few sniffs before wagging his tail in delight. “Oh! Cute!” He then picked up one of them and opened his mighty maw to gobble it down his gullet. For a second, both boths feared he would get stronger only for the decepticon to look down at another one in confusion and pick it up.

“Bee, I think it’s time we do Strategy Alpha Bee Cee 675!” Arcee yelled and Bumblebee nodded before grabbing the femme by the servo and started to spin while running. Once they gathered enough momentum, Bumblebee threw her high into the air, straight at the ‘Con. She curled into a ball and did several flips, continuing to build more and more momentum before extending before her pedes at the last second, slamming them into Underbite hard and causing him to crumble backwards as Arcee jumped back and landed gracefully on the ground.

“That’s my girl!” Bumblebee yelled as he caught up to her. Slightly dizzy from the attack, Underbite slowly got up and wobbled on his feet before shaking his head to clear himself of his dizziness. He then stared at the two bots responsible and roared at them before charging. Arcee and Bumblebee quickly got out their mounted weapons and began to open fire only to quickly dodge out of the way as soon as Underbite came very close to them, causing him to crash his side into a rack. He gave himself a soft shake before running after Arcee, who ran towards him while firing her gun while Bumblebee did the same. Just as it seemed Arcee would be smashed, she launched herself into the air and flipped herself across Underbite, landing a few successful hits on her back before landing and opening fire once more, this time on his backside. The Massive Decepticon gave a mighty roar despite the surprise of Arcee’s move being clear on his face and charged, causing both Autobots to transform and drive away.

“Bumblebee, we need to-”

“I know! Just follow my lead!” He yelled before driving forward, They were making good progress with the opening they all entered from in sight before-

“Let’s do this!” Came a familiar cry before a few blasts hit Underbite, causing him to stop and turn around, looking at Strongarm.

“Strongarm, no!” The femme and mech screamed, but it was too late as the police femme had gotten Underbite’s full undivded attention as he charged straight for her. Fortunately, she transformed and dodged at the last second, causing Underbite to crash once again. With the chase now going on, Bumblebee and Arcee decided to follow the two, hoping to corral Underbite into a narrow space so they could defeat him easily. All four cybertronians were moving quickly and speedily as they drove or ran forward, making it seem like the job would be done quite quickly. “Just like old times, eh, Bee?” Arcee flirted and Bumblebee gave a soft chuckle.

“Maybe, I just wish Bulkhead and Smokescreen was here. They’d be a huge he-” He then noticed something in the distance. “Scrap!” On the Horizon was a large building and inside of it was Russell and the Human they believed was his father. Sideswipe backed up and transformed, standing in between the bots and the building before turning around, likely to talk to the humans. Meanwhile, Arcee decided it was time to give her own orders to Strongarm, as it was clear that Bumblebee’s wasn’t working.

“Strongarm, turn right now! There are humans in that building!”

“Yes, Ma’am!” but just before that order had taken effect, a loud roar caused the three to stop when they heard a thud to see Underbite underneath the Dinobot once again as he began laying into the giant.

“YOU! BIT! ME!” The Trex screamed, hitting harder with every word. The three bots transformed and ran over to Sideswipe, readying themselves to stop the winner of the fight, which seemed to be the Dinobot for now.

“This is a disaster.” Bee sighed and Arcee nodded.

“You’re telling me, babe.” She replied as she readied her cannons and charged them before pointing them at the cons. As she did so, Bumblebee, clearly pissed, turned to Sideswipe and Strongarm before yelling.

“Why didn’t you guys just stay put like I fragging asked?!” While there was a lot of anger in his voice, there was also hidden concern and Arcee knew what that concern meant. He also saw the two like their sparklings, even if he didn't want to admit it, and he didn’t want to see them get hurt.

“I am trained to serve and protect, not stay put.” Strongarm reasoned. Bumblebee then looked at Sideswipe for his excuse.

“That mousy Mini-Con.” The red mech shuddered in disgust before continuing. “My audio receptors were starting to melt.”

“No excuse, you two could’ve gotten seriously hurt and since we have no medical supplies right now, that means you wouldn’t get the immediate first aid you deserve!” He then gave a soft sigh before continuing. “Why? Why can’t you just follow orders for once?!” It was clear that he was talking about Strongarm with this sentence. Shaking his head, he walked past them to the humans, leaving the two bots to look down at the ground guiltily. Clear as day, they had never been scolded like that and realized the danger they had put themselves in. Arcee decided to chime in.

“This isn’t a simulation or a little drive by, you two! This is real life with real decepticons posing threat.” Underbite roared out in pain as the Dinobot continued to attack, kicking up a large cloud of dirt. She nodded at it, proving her point. “You two need to let the experts handle this. Just let us deal with these guys and then we can train you some, alright?” The two nodded shamefully. Well, they listened to her at least. That meant they respected her more than they respected Bee...maybe...hopefully.

“Human.” Bee whispered to Russell and his father. 

“Denny” Responded the father.

“Where’s the safest place around here?”

“Um…” Denny looked down in thought before a realization struck. “Oh, there’s some caves down by the river.” Bumblebee gave a soft nod.

“Take Russell there.” He then looked at the two bots standing there besides himself and Arcee. “Sideswipe, Strongarm, you too.” He then began walking away. They were about to turn their focus back onto the Decepticons when Strongarm called out to them.

“I...I want to help.” Both bots looked back to stare at the femme, who gave a deep breath before explaining. “All my life, I wanted to be something. I’ve read the stories about your two in combat during the war and I was always so inspired by how you two, even in the darkest of times, still not only found love but also pushed through to the end. When I became your underling, Lieutenant, it was one of the greatest days of my life because I could learn from my idol, the legendary scout, Bumblebee and his sparkmate, the beautiful yet dangerous Arcee, who served under the Great Optimus Prime. Please...teach me, like Optimus taught you both.” Arcee’s gaze, once hard and angry, softened greatly upon hearing that as she remembered how, many stellar-cycles ago, she was much like Strongarm, a youngling who idolized a leader, a hero to all, and the icon for the good the universe had to offer. She remembered that she wanted to learn under him too and how disappointed she was to hear he already had a ‘son’ with his sparkmate Elita One, being Bumblebee. However, she pushed through and eventually, she managed to meet her hero and learn under him, like all bots wanted to.

Suddenly, Arcee realized that her and Strongarm weren’t that much different. Upon glazing at Bumblebee, she cringed. His optics blazed with fury upon hearing the mention of his surrogate father. Arcee had never dared utter his name to Bumblebee even in an argument because she knew how much the Prime meant to him, but she couldn’t blame Strongarm. She didn’t know. “I’m not Optimus!” Bumblebee yelled and Arcee looked to see Sideswipe about to give a smart retort, but her fierce glare cut him off. She then turned her attention to her mech, using their spark connection to softly soothe him before speaking to him.

“Bee, she only wants to help.” She said through it and she could feel her mate tremble softly. A spark connection was even greater than human marriage and to talk through it meant there was more trust than usual between the two. Arcee had thought about it in the past but decided against it. Now though, with all these optics and eyes watching them, she couldn’t say anything out loud.

“I know, Arcee. I just...I-” he cut himself off and she felt Bumblebee’s spark wrap itself around hers, seeking her comfort. Her spark gave gentle hums in reply, calming him through her gentle love as she always did.

“She didn’t know, Bee. I understand why you’re upset, but she didn’t know about your and Optimus’ relationship. Please, don’t fault her for not understanding.” She heard him softly sigh before turning around to look at the police femme.

“Alright, Strongarm, me and Arcee...we’ll train you. Just, let’s do this first, ok?” He paused before saying one last thing. “And...sorry, for getting so upset with you, I mean.” Strongarm gave a small smile.

“It’s ok, Sir. Order accepted.” Nodding, Bumblebee turned back to the battle only to gasp in slight shock, causing Arcee to turn around herself.

“Outstanding.” As it turned out, Underbite had somehow beaten the Dinobot and was not lifting him up on his shoulders while glaring at those in front of him. “I was hoping to work in a one rep max.” He said as he began to use the poor Dinobot for reps. “But you’re the one who’s gonna-” He roared before throwing the bot forward roughly “-feel the burn!” Bumblebee held a servo out as the Dinobot came crashing down.

“Brace yourselves!” He yelled and everyone scattered upon the Dinobot’s impact on the ground, all running in different directions. The Dinbot groaned and attempted to get up only to collapse once he hit the hard, fatigued and unable to continue the battle. Underbite, glad at his victory, looked at his muscles adoringly.

“Thundercruncher.” He kissed one. “Boltsmasher.” He kissed the other one before standing up on both his hind pedes and putting his front pedes on his hips to gloat. “Undefeated and still champion.” He stroke several poses, causing Arcee to groan at the sight. Usually, when a bot did so much flexing and posing, it was clear there was something wrong down there.

‘Fortunately, Bumblebee doesn’t need to do so much flexing.’ She joked to herself. ‘He packs a lot there.’ She quietly giggled at her truthful and dirty joke. With the bots confused by the sight and the Dinobot down and out for the count, Underbite underwent his buffet of metal and continued to chomp away.

“Ah, that’s good.” He then squinted at the Squirrels in a trailer. “And I’m saving the rest of you little darlings for desert.” He then puked up a tire, which led him to a giant wall of calls. Taking a light blue in his maw, he pulled and chomped away only to look in the opening he had created, smirking. “A buffet.” He said eagerly before hopping on top of the wall to get a better look at it. “It’s hard-body heaven!” Jumping off the wall, he transformed and drove away to the scrapyard, heading to wherever Arcee guessed he had seen in the distance. She looked around, watching as Strongarm walk over to the humans likely to help them and introduce herself. She looked ahead to see Sideswipe slowly getting up from his stupor, and finally, at her side, Bumblebee was about to walk on over to where everyone was. She held up a servo to stop him.

“Bee, that Dinobot is out for the count. Think I should-?”

“Definitely. Go for it, Arcee.” He gave her a soft nod before looking off into the distance. “That means once convict is recontained.” Arcee nodded herself before getting out her blades and gun and running over to the downed cybertronian. She arrived there quickly and pointed her gun directly into his helm, where his processor was.

‘C’mon, Decepticon.’ She taunted in silence, charging her weapon and coming closer to touching the beast. ‘Make my day.’ It was at that moment that the Dinobot arose from his unconscious state to see a gun pointed at his face, ready to be fired. “Hello, fugitive. Make one wrong move and you’ll have a second mouth.” She smirked at the fear in the Dinobot’s gaze. It had been too long since a Decepticon had feared her. True, getting pleasure from the fear of others wasn’t the Autobot way but damnit, these monsters had taken away so much from her and she was going to repay them in full every time she got. The Dinobot raised his servos in defense.

“W-wait, Don’t hurt me!” He begged as Arcee’s weapons began to grow dangerously hot from the charge.

“Give me one good reason.”

“I’m not looking to hurt anyone!” He paused to think before continuing. “I only want to fight Underbite. The scrapper has humiliated me twice now!” He then blinked and looked at Arcee with concern. “What happened?”

“Underbite threw you like you were nothing.” He opened his eyes wide in shock.

“Anyone get hurt?” Why was he asking these questions? Usually, ‘cons didn’t care.

“No.” He gave a relieved breath before scratching an itch.

“That’s a first.” Arcee blinked confusingly before disengaging her weapon.

“You’re...not like other Decepticons, are you?” The Dinobot shrugged his shoulders.

“I’ve never been much of one anyway. Way too bossy and conquer crazy for me.”

“Then why-?”

“I joined because it sounded cool.” Arcee raised an optical ridge. That had to be the dumbest reason to ever join a faction. Yet, judging by the little intelligence the bot had, it was also completely plausible. She transformed her gun away before offering her hand for the Dinobot, who graciously accepted it. Using her stunning amount of strength, she barely struggled to pick him up but eventually, he was now standing on both feet. “Primus, you’re a strong little femme.” Arcee decided to ignore him calling her little.

“Thanks.” She dusted off her hands before looking to the three other bots and two humans. “I should probably tell them you’re no threat.” She looked at the Dinobot. “You want to come?” He nodded and they began to walk over together.

“Hey, uh…”

“Yes?”

“What’s your name?” She shrugged her shoulders. No point in hiding it.

“Arcee.” He froze and Arcee stopped to see him trembling and take on a look of immense terror upon his face.

“A-arcee?” He questioned, shaking as if he had watched the most horrifying movie in existence. “Y-y-you mean Arcee, the Autobot who offlined over a hundred Decepticons in one battle in just 3 breems? That Arcee?” Arcee slowly nodded and the Dinobot flinched in fear. “Please! I don’t want to be offlined.” Arcee rolled her eyes. Damn her notoriety.

“Look, if I wanted to offline you, you wouldn’t even be speaking and walking right now.” She then nodded back at the bots. “Now, let’s head on over to them.” Reluctantly, the Dinobot nodded and together, the two walked over to the three, where Sideswipe was heard speaking.

“It’s strange that Underbite took off.” He looked around. “There’s still plenty of Metal here.” Bumblebee himself took a few steps and looked forward, where a large city was.

‘Scrap!’ Arcee now knew what he was about to say but as he turned around to speak, he saw the Dinobot behind Arcee and panicked.

“Behind you!” He yelled before getting out his wrist cannons and charging them up. Arcee immediately jumped into his line of fire, causing him to look at his beloved in confusion. “Arcee, what-?”

“He’s not a threat, ‘Bee.” She paused in consideration. “Well, maybe one on accident and maybe a tiny one to Underbite, but he really isn’t looking to hurt anyone. I just spoke to him.”Strongarm yelped in shock.

“You spoke with a-?!”

“Yes. It helps to talk before shooting blindly sometimes.” Strongarm froze before settling back down, allowing her to continue. “She stared at Bumblebee harshly as she spoke, “Look, we don’t have time for this right now, we need to stop Underbite first, then you can do whatever you like with me and the Dinobot. Ok?” They held a brief standoff before Bumblebee sighed, sending his cannons back into subspace as he nodded at her.

“Alright, Arcee. I’m surprised at this sudden change of heart from you but I’ll accept it.” Russell ran up to them, with an idea to stop Underbite, though they already knew what he was going to say.

“We should call the cops. The Army.” Came his response, one that he hadn’t known had been said many times before by many different humans. Bumblebee raised a servo to dissuade the idea.

“No. No more humans can become involved.” He then looked at the group as Denny approached. “Alright guys, we need to stop Underbite before he reaches those Skyscrapers, otherwise it’s game over for all of us.” Arcee nodded at Bumblebee’s statement, ready for a fight, as Denny spoke.

“Those buildings in Crown City?” He questioned before he started to explain. “There are tens of thousands of humans in them!” Arcee gave a sigh.

“We understand that, sir. We’ll stop him before he even approaches the city limits. After all, we’re quite a few miles away from it.” Strongarm stepped forward.

“Just let me transform and I;ll come with you guys.” Arcee looked at her sadly.

“Strongarm…”She groaned out, knowing that Bumblebee was going to give her a light scolding.

“What?” Bumblebee groaned softly before speaking.

“Strongarm, you don’t understand.” He then looked at the Dinobot, who was still unnamed, and Sideswipe, as well as Arcee. “None of you are supposed to be here!”

“Then why can she go?” came the accusatory question about Arcee who smirked at the laughable question.

“1. I’m his sparkmate and would rather offline then fight something very dangerous on his lonesome. 2. Me and him are veterans of the War while you are not, making our experience trump yours. 3. Me and him were handling Underbite just fine before you showed up. And 4.” She paused before walking up to Bumblebee, staring deeply into his optics before giving him a light peck on the bucca, causing the yellow mech to freeze up and flush blue as Sideswipe and Russell groaned in disgust at the show of affection.

“A-a-a-arc-c-ceee, w-w-what was t-that for?!” Arcee ignored her mate to continue her statement.

“Someone who knows how to fight needs to watch that perfect aft of his in case he can’t handle the trouble.” Bumblebee blushed even harder at the statement before shaking his head and speaking.

“O-o-Optimus said this was a mission for me, but Arcee can definitely look after herself in combat. You can’t.” The dinobot transformed into his bot form.

“Well, I want another shot at that muscle head.” He pounded his fists together while Strongarm began to poke holes into Bumblebee’s logic now that the Dinobot was going to stubbornly go anyway.

:You can’t let some criminal ride with you!” SHe yelled out and Arcee gave a sigh of frustration.

“By the Allspark, he isn’t a fragging criminal, ok?!” She shook her head. “Why do I need to repeat that every 10 seconds?”

“At least, I don’t I am.” The Dinobot shook his head, confused and Arcee gave a sigh of frustration. Why couldn’t he have just shut up and let her speak for him? Sideswipe walked over to Strongarm and whispered to her,

“Bet that’s what they all say on the prison ship.” Arcee glared at him but he ignored it. Bumblebee decided now was the time to speak up.

“I’m not letting-”

“I’m going.” The Dinobot said, walking up to Bee as he interrupted him. “And if you two don’t like it, you can try and stop me.” He crossed his arms as Arcee and Bumblebee shared an irritated glance.

“I’m going too.”

“Dad!” Both bots gave a sigh upon hearing that. Bumblebee looked at her.

“This is what Sparklings would be like. Would you really want this for vorns?” Arcee has posed the question about having sparklings on Cybertron every now and again and each time, Bumblebee was unsure. Now, Arcee understood why.

:No...Not Really.” Then, the two stared back at the other bots.

“Lieutenant, Commander, if you’re taking those two…”Strongarm trailed off, her tone giving away her irritation. Bumblebee growled.

“Fine.” Strongarm pumped a fist before Bee continued. “But no Cybertronian forms. There could be boats on that river, witnesses on the shore. We need to look like something humans will accept. We need to be robots in disguise. Myself and Arcee already are, but you three aren’t.” He turned to face Denny. “Do you store any other vehicles here?” The Human nodded and thus, the search was on to find forms for at least Strongarm, as Sideswipe had refused to take one and everybot was unsure that the Dinobot could even have a vehicle mode. They arrived at a ;arge section of cars before Bumblebee spoke. “Find one, hurry!” Strongarm nodded and ran off and everyone watched as she ran towards an old, run down hummer.

“You have ‘Law Enforcement’ written all over you.” She stated before she scanned the car and tested out her new form as Bumblebee worked the comms.

“Bumblebee to Fixit, come in.” He paused as Fixit responded and Arcee tapped into to his frequency to overhear their conversation using the private codes Bumblebee had given a while ago, just in case. Only, that was unneeded as Dixit was rolling right in front of them.

“Fixit here, sir.” He said as he was bringing something over while everyone looked at him in confusion.

“Fixit? What are you doing?” Bumblebee’s confused question was likely on everyone’s processor.

“Answering your call.” The Mini-Cons tone was annoyed before giving a small laugh. “ANd I’m supposed to be the one with the faulty hiring-whining-wiring!”

“No, I mean-” Bumblebee stuttered for a few seconds before giving up. “Never Mind. Any progress on the stasis cells back at the crash site?”

“Yes, I’ve repaired one cell.”

“Why didn’t you just tell us there from the crash site?” Asked Arcee, raising an optic ridge. She was surprised it hasn't malfunctioned yet with how much she had raised it over to the course of the day.

“Seriously, you didn’t need to come here if you were going to tell us that.” Bumblebee himself stated confused. It was then Arcee saw what Fixit had wheeled over to them, which he was focusing on taking away.

“Oh. Well, sure.” The orange mini-con shrugged as he picked up the handle. “I’ll just go back to the ship, then, and take these capture devices with me.” Wait, what?! Bumblebee beat Arcee to the punch.

“Wait!” He called out desperately before tilting his head in confusion. “Capture devices?” Fixit, smirking, dropped the handle, turned around, and picked one of the devices up from the basket before tossing it to Bumblebee, who caught it with ease before inspecting it and tossing it up in the air before catching again and wielding it much like what humans did to what they called a ‘Lightsaber’ in the film series ‘Star Wars’. (Arcee knew about the series due to Bumblebee’s very cute obsession with Earth Culture. Did she herself like the movies? No. But seeing Bumblebee get enjoyment from them was all she needed to be happy).

“Just point and Throw.” Fixit said as he picked up several more devices, tossing one back for Strongarm to catch. Bumblebee gave a nod to her before looking back at Fixit.

“Fixit, back to the ship and get that cell ready.” He then looked at Russell. “Russell, stay here with SIdeswipe.” Then he looked at the others. “Everyone else, we’re a team now, and we’re all that stands between Underbite and the loss of a lot of innocent lives. So let’s do what we have to do.” That was a speech worthy of Optimus Prime praise, Arcee thought, and apparently, Bee believed so as well as he attempted a battle cry. “Roll Up and Roll Out!” Everyone except Arcee, who smiled and shook her head at her mate’s terrible catchphrase, cringed. A dog barked.

“Bee, I love you, but seriously, that was bad.” He pointed at her.

“I’ll work on that last part. You may be laughing now but you’ll absolutely love what I come up with.” He then transformed, followed by Arcee, Strongarm, and the Dinobot before they all drove out, with Denny in his truck, in a convoy, with the two leaders of the team at the front, Strongarm behind them, Denny behind her, and the Dinobot behind him. They were speeding, going at least 100 or more MPH to make up for the large chunk of lost time they had. On the way, the Dinobot introduced himself as Grimlock, which was very helpful to everyone as they wouldn;t need to call him Dinobot or Fugitive any longer. Very soon, they had the bridge in their sights thanks to Denny’s short cut and transformed, ready for Underbite, who arrived soon after looking incredibly weak.

Arcee and Bumblebee had taken up position in front of the bridge and had gotten ready, with Arcee having out her guns and Bumblebee his capture device. They both pointed their weapons at the titan, ready to defeat him for good. “Sorry, Underbite. This bridge is closed.” Bumblebee stated and just like that, combat had began with Grimlock charging Underbite from the Right before colliding into the giant Decepticon and tossing him up with ease, causing him to hit the ground Harshly. As he struggled to get up, Arcee and Strongarm moved up, with Strongarm’s device turning into something akin to a crossbow, before both opened fire, scoring direct hits on Underbite, causing him to cry out in pain and stagger back. Finally, Bumblebee, with his device, electrocuted him, finally bringing him down seemingly for good. “Fixit, you’re my favorite Mini-Con.” Bumblebee said as he shocked Underbite everytime he attempted to get up. It was at that moment that Bee’s device decided to shut down and Arcee almost laughed at the sheer timing of it. It was followed by Strongarm’s device malfunctioning, though Arcee herself didn’t have a problem, considering her weapons were well maintained and well maintenanced, allowing her to continue to blast away at Underbite. However, she alone couldn’t keep him down and thus he slowly started to get up before looking at Bumblebee and letting out a harsh roar to show his anger. “Fixit, I’m rethinking my rankings.” The yellow mech growled, gritting his teeth.

It was then that Arcee’s cannons decided it was time for a break before they overheated, allowing Underbite to slowly advance to Bumblebee unabbaited. ‘Oh no you don’t!’ Arcee thought viciously as she got out her wrist blades and began running. Nothing was going to damage that which her spark held closest.

“I need a little iron to get my full strength back, and I don’t really care if I have to go through to get it.” YThe giant growled out as he continued to advance on Arcee’s sparkmate. Just as they both were about to make pedefall on the bridge, Arcee jumped high, did a few flips, and smashed Underbite’s back using her pede with the momentum before jumping off his back and landing next to Bee. As she got into battle stance, she looked at Bumblebee.

“Cybertron to dimwit, use your wrist cannons.” She said before running full speed at Underbite and slashing him several times with her blades. Thankfully, Bumblebee had taken his advice and was himself blasting away at the monster and was slowly forcing him to retreat, suffering more and more damaged from the couple’s quick and ruthless onslaught as they gave Underbite no quarter. It was at that second they heard a horn honking in the distance. Looking at the horizon, ceasing their attack, they saw Denny driving his truck straight for Underbite’s side.

“Take your best shot, you overgrown schnauzer!” He yelled as he arrive at their side while Grimlock smashed into Underbite yet again. Their combined assault was slowly getting to him, weakening him but also pissing him off as he gave off a roar upon getting up. It was then they heard the familiar sound of tires screeching and looked to see a bright red car speeding right for them.

“Humans?” Arcee asked. It was then they noticed that they noticed Russell was in the car and behind them where the squirrel statues. With those clues, they were able to quickly deduce that the car was actually Sideswipe as he stopped in front of Underbite. Russell poked his head out before yelling at the top of his voice.

“Come and get it!” and allowed Underbite to glance at the statues.

“Just the Pick-me-up I was looking for.” The beast said, reaching out to grab one only for Sideswipe to drive away quickly, causing him to miss. Thus, the chase was on as Underbite transformed and followed Sideswipe into the forest once more. Everyone stared in shock and awe before Denny yelled out.

“Rusty!” Cleary fearful for his son’s safety, he kicked his truck into high gear and drove after them. Immediately, the team transformed and went after him, determined to finally catch Underbite and keep the humans safe from harm. The chase was quick and short as eventually, they arrived at a quarry and everyone stopped driving, though Sideswipe was clearly leaving the statues near the edge for bait. Thankfully, Underbite was stupid enough to fall for the simple trick.

“Gimme!” He yelled, pouncing forward, only to nearly go off the edge. With all the speed in the world, everyone charged directly at him, hitting him and causing him to go even closer to the edge before they all continued driving, pushing him closer and closer to a giant fall.

“Give it everything you got!” Bumblebee yelled. Everyone continued to push and grunt as they did so. “Everything!” It was then Sideswipe joined it and slowly, ever so carefully, they all made progress.

“This is awesome!” Shouted Grimlock as he pushed.

“You think this is awesome, just to hear some old war stories of ours, Grimlock!” Arcee grunted, continuing to push. Just as Underbite was about to finally go over, he shoved Grimlock away and- “No!” Arcee yelled out as he grabbed a handful of statues and shoved them into his maw, gaining strength from them. He roared before throwing them all off of him rather forcefully.

“THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!” He yelled before noticing Denny’s truck. He picked it up and tilted it mockingly with Denny still inside “Who’s the boss now, huh?” He gloated.

“Dad!” Russell screamed as Bumblebee and Arcee readied their cannons.

“Let the truck go or we will fire!” Arcee barked, trying to be as threatening as possible. She had had just about enough of this Decepticon, who only chuckled at her threat, and was ready to scrap him.

“Please, your shots couldn’t cause me much harm in the first place. Why should I be so scared now?” He gave a laugh as Arcee gritted her teeth. Bumblebee held out a servo to her after he retracted his cannons into subspace.

“Fall back!” He ordered and everyone did as told, even Arcee, albeit reluctantly. Irritated, she activated her spark bond to speak to him again.

“What are you doing?! If we fall back, he could eat the truck with Denny inside and then Russell will lose his father! Do you want that?!” She screamed at him through the bond.

“I don’t but if we attack him, we could accidentally send Denny over the cliff. It’s not something I want to risk.” He told her quickly. A few calming breaths later, she spoke through their bond once more.

“Alright, but we need to have a plan and quickly. We can’t just let him get away.” Bumblebee gave a subtle nod in confirmation.

“Trust me, this slagger will pay.”

“Who’s rough? Who’s tough?” Underbite gripped both ends of the truck and began to crush it like a tin can. “Who’s huge?” Bumblebee opened his optics in shock and fear at what the ‘Con was doing.

“No!” Arcee charged her cannons, ready to fire.

“Bee, you better have a plan ready now or I’m going in!” She told him.

“I...I don’t know what to do...I don’t-” He froze and it was at that moment she realized how unprepared for this situation Bumblebee truly was. However, then they saw something that made them all gasp in shock.

“I-i-i-is t-t-that O-o-op-” Arcee couldn’t believe what she was seeing as a blue servo touched Underbite’s shoulder, causing him to turn around to see the legendary, noble, and thought deceased leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, causing him to shrink in fear. It was a well known fact that no Decepticon, not even Former Lord Megatron, could go one on one with Optimus and hope to survive. They all only had one plan in that case : Run for their very sparks.

With grace and ease, Optimus tossed the massive con into the quarry, causing him to drop Denny’s truck in the process. Underbite hit the bottom with a mighty thud. “Ow.” He said weakly before heading into power down. Getting up from one knee, Optimus stood tall above the quarry, observing his work with the truck in his servos as Russell slowly and carefully came forward.

“Dad?” Optimus turned around to reveal the Truck to be only slightly damaged and the door opened to reveal Denny being alright. Father and Son hugged at their reunion as Arcee and Bumblebee walked up to him, still in awe.

“Optimus! You’re alive!” Optimus smiled at the mech he considered a son before looking at Arcee with a slightly confused glance. The femme looked like she was about to cry.

“Y-y-y-y-you’re d-d-d-dead...w-w-we all saw you s-s-sacrifice y-y-yourself...t-t-this isn’t-!” He hugged her and Bumblebee gently, calming the femme as coolant began to leak from her eyes. “It really is you...but, how?”

“It is unclear whether or not I am truly alive.” Optimus admitted, his voice heavy with guilt as he knew that both bots he considered as his own would likely fall apart after hearing this fact. “But I do know that I cannot maintain my presence on Earth for much longer.” It was then that Grimlock, Sideswipe, and Strongarm joined them, walking forward, in awe as well. Optimus looked them all over with an experienced eye and nodded in approval. “You have found an excellent team.” He stated and smiled gently. Arcee greatly missed his fatherly voice and his gentle smiles. She wanted him to stay forever. She just couldn’t handle him leaving her...them...again. She felt Bumblebee grip her waist tightly and pull her close as he used their spark bond to soothe her.

“We, uh…” He looked at her rather unsure before continuing. “We found each other, actually.” It didn’t matter to Optimus, who glanced them all over.

“Together, you will confront many challenges.” He began one of his many famous speeches. Something Arcee hadn’t heard in too long a time. “The forces facing Earth are immense and formidable.” He paused before nodding. “But I am certain you will accomplish great things, as you did today.” Bumblebee looked downtrodden at the speech.

“B-but we needed your help, Optimus.” He looked at him beggingly. “We’ll always need your help.” Optimus put a reassuring servo on the yellow mech’s shoulder.

“You are ready to lead, Bumblebee.” He reassured him before looking at Arcee. “As are you, Arcee. Do not doubt yourselves.”

“Will we see you again?” The femme had forced Bee to ask that question. She just...needed to know.

“I am not certain.” Optimus looked away from them shamefully and apologetically. “The universe has a plan for me, but I do not know what it is.” Everyone looked down at the news and there was no blaming anyone for it. They had just gotten their leader back and now...he was leaving them again. Optimus however looked at the two leaders, pride in his great gaze. “You will prevail, Bumblebee, Arcee. You Must.” And just like that, he vanished into a blue light, back into the afterlife. After a few seconds of staring, they collected Underbite and it was agreed to drive back to the crash site. It was quiet and slow. How could anyone speak after what had just happened.

They soon arrived and placed Underbite back into his pod as Fixit looked over Denny’s truck. The leaders walked up to Denny, who was thanking Fixit for the help. “Are you you’re okay having us move your command center onto your property?” Bumblebee asked.

“This crash site could be a decent base, even if it’s exposed.” Arcee backed up. Denny waved his hand dismissively.

“Our place is a much better hideout for you guys than the woods.”

“And I can help keep your cover.” Russell said as he stepped out from behind his dad before looking down. “Um, if, you know, I’m not doing anything else.” He stated as a clear attempt to look cool, which made Arcee chuckle a little. He was a little like Jack when he was like that. She paused at the memory of her old human partner who was likely dead now. Jack. A good friend. A great friend. She would miss him dearly.

As Bumblebee soothed her by rubbing a servo on her back, Grimlock, who was watching Underbite be put into stasis, walked up to them, a question clearly on his mind. “U=You’re not gonna make me go back to sleep, are you?” He asked worriedly as he looked back at Underbite’s cell. Strongarm stepped forward and brought up a chart.

“Protocall 13, Sec-” She halted when Arcee raised a servo and shook her head at her before looking at Grimlock.

“You helped us against Underbite. You told me that you weren’t really that interested in being a Decepticon. I think you’re good.” She looked to Bumblebee, the official leader of this small ragtag group. “What do you think, Bee?”

“Definitely. Grimlock, you seriously proved yourself today, even if I was a bit reluctant even with Arcee’s reassurances.” Arcee rolled her optics while placing her servos on her hips. Stubborn old Bumblebee, the mech she loved even if he was a bit of a hardass sometimes. “Consider yourself on probation.”

“But sir!” Strongarm yelled out as Grimlock cheered.

“Bumblebee just gave a direct order, Strongarm, and as his Second in Command, I’m backing it up. Do you have a problem with that?” The Policebot opened her mouth to stutter out some more protests before pausing, thinking, and nodding. Just then, Grimlock gripped her in a large bear hug as he sang.

“I’m on Probation! Yes, I’m on Probation!”

“Hey!” The femme cried as she kicked him away. Then, Grimlock had a look of confusion on his face.

“Uh, that’s a good thing, right?” He asked rather unsure.

“Sorta. Just means that until further notice, we’ll be keeping an extra close eye on you.” Arcee answered. “Is that fine?”

“Totally.” Grimlock nodded as Bumblebee spoke to Sideswipe.

“Glad you’re with us, Sideswipe.” The red mech rolled his eyes at Bumblebee, though it was clear he enjoyed being in the team as well.

“For now.” He said before Strongarm threw a capture device at him as Bumblebee grabbed Arcee’s servo and pulled on her roughly, placing her directly in his servos.

“And you.” Arcee opened her mouth to lash out at him angrily for grabbing her as if she was a play thing only to be silenced when the mech, HER mech, kissed her passionately. She froze, unsure of what to do for the briefest of seconds, before slowly settling into the kiss, closing her optics and moaning as their glossas connected. Russell groaned in disgust but a few seconds, the two enjoyed their love before Sideswipe coughed, making the two realize where they were. Chuckling embarrassed and softly flushing blue, they split their mouths before Bumblebee continued. “Thanks for having my back out there. Didn’t know you would be such a huge help.” The femme decided to play a little flirting game with him, for her own amusement.

“Someone needed to protect that perfect aft of yours, dear.” She purred as she stroked his chassis, feeling the soft tremble of his engine underneath her fingers as she continued. “After all, sometimes you’re too stupid to realize you need help.”

“Well, I’m glad you came, nonetheless.” It was then they heard Strongarm barking orders at Sideswipe.

“As the Third in Command and thus your senior officer I order you to take this equipment-” Sideswipe threw down what he was holding and glared at her furiously.

“You don’t get to me orders.” He pointed at her before nodding at the hugging couple. “Only them.”

“Excuse me, these are very delicate.” Everyone looked down to see Fixit picking up the dropped devices. The Mini-con gave a small chuckle as he looked up at the red mech. “I don’t know if you’ve studied the science of 394J receptors. Their construction is really quite interenting-” He short circuited. “-Interenest-” He short-circuited a second time before smacking himself roughly. “-Interesting!” Bumblebee surveyed the group before speaking.

“I-” Arcee gave a cough and Bumblebee immediately corrected himself. “We won’t let Optimus down.” He then paused before continuing. “And if I say it enough, maybe I’ll actually believe it.”

“Oh, you better you stupid mech.” Arcee teased giving him a small peck on the lips before getting out of his servos. “By the way, mister, we still need to have that talk.” Bumblebee froze in shock. “No, I haven’t forgotten.” She then looked at the team. “I’ll be cleaning myself in the river if you need me.” She looked at the mech and he flushed as she winked at him. “And feel free to join me so we can talk and then maybe do something…” She purred and he flushed even harder as did SIdeswipe and Strongarm while Russell looked on in confusion with Grimlock. “Very, very naughty.” She teased before sashaying away, making sure Bumblebee got a perfect view of her backside, something he knew the mech enjoyed staring at even if he pretended he didn’t. SHe gave a soft chuckle as he heard Bumblebee clear his throat to speak.

“Well, you heard her team...I recommend you guys get everything set while I...go...talk with our Second in Command...and...stuff…” It was then she heard the sound of soft pede steps following her, causing her to grin. She had that mech wrapped tightly around her finger and there was no way he was wounded himself. And, the stasis cuffs she had on her would prove quite handy for their little chat by the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was probably the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my fics ever. Keep a watch out because there will be an epilogue for this that details Arcee and Bumblebee’s little chat and maybe, if I’m in the mood, I’ll write the lemon portion and post it later.
> 
> If anyone is curious, the Command Structure of the team is Bumblebee as the Leader, Arcee as his SiC, Strongarm as the enforcer and TiC, Sideswipe as the scout, Grimlock as the muscle, and Fixit as the Scientist/Medic. So pretty much like the actual show with a few differences.
> 
> Also, every episode will have an epilogue. Have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Pilot part 1 done. Part 2 will come soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because more is coming soon.


End file.
